Magic To Muggle
by Hisak0
Summary: The 6th year students were sent to a muggle school with the reason that pure-bloods would further understand the way of muggles.
1. Chapter 1

**BIG NOTE: okay this may seem really mess up or I guess it would be, but you just have to take note of few things and I guess you can follow it up. **

**this is AU but would take a big chunk of infos from the books.**

**This would be a clash of non-magic and magic, let's just say that Draco is a non-wizard here together with some minor characters from the book while Harry would still be a wizard.**

**I am not really going to go on angst regarding Voldemort, Harry defeated him during their 5****th**** year, see AU enough? Hehe… **

**I am not British so I am not sure of their educational system, I would be doing a research but a little help from you would be very much welcomed. You could rant on my mistakes about the bloody wrong expressions/slangs, absolutely hideous names, unacceptable situations but you have to give your suggestions too and I would be forever grateful with you guys.**

**If there's something you don't get then feel free to ask me, I would always be happy to respond just please NO FLAMES though.**

Chapter I

"Hogwarts, our beloved and magnificent school, is currently undergoing a reconstruction due to the damage that it took during the war. The school had taken quite damage that had it been other buildings, it would all be ruins now, but Hogwarts stood its ground in bravado and fought alongside our war heroes. As a former student of Hogwarts myself, I can't help but feel some sadness in me seeing them replacing the old walls with new ones-"

Shuffle.

"The new Minister of Magic had announced their confidence on capturing nearly all the members of Death-eater. "We are going to capture them all, no matter how they hide their trails.", was the Minister's short word when asked-"

Shuffle.

"The wizarding society, though still shaken from the recent war, could be seen milling around in a more relax and care free attitude as compared to-"

Shuffle.

"Our war-hero and saviour, Mr. Harry Potter, despite looking weary and tired had actually looked excited when asked about his comment on the new program for the incoming 6th year at Hogwarts--" Their was a loud protesting groan while his two friends chuckled at him.

"I wasn't excited about that news! It just happened that I saw Sirius and I might have looked excited as we haven't really seen each other much! That bloody reporter just got to go and interpret it as me being excited to go on a muggle High School." Harry replied shuffling through the magical radio that he was fiddling a while ago.

"Well, you can't blame the wizarding society for being accepting of this new program then since the Oh-So-Great-Wizarding-Saviour Harry Potter had nodded and showed his happiness towards it!" Ron said with a flourish only to receive a pillow on his face making him scrunch his freckled face.

Hermione just shook her head before continuing on her perusal of the old books they found in the library in Grimauld, but did lift her head when she remembered their situation for their 6th year.

"Well, I actually think that it's quite a bold step but it might be a good one so as to make those high and mighty purebloods see that muggles aren't as helpless and weak as they think." She went on her rant but then a thought struck her causing quite a devious glint on her eyes, "Ooh I suddenly can't wait for the semester to begin." She smirked and almost crowed making both Harry and Ron look at her hesitantly.

"Uh, 'Mione, I think you're forgetting one high and mighty pure-blood here!" Harry suddenly piped earning a punch on his shoulder from Ron.

Hermione smiled and turned to her books, "Harry will be there to help you Ron."

"Right, thanks for the big support there Hermione, I feel great relief hearing that." Ron mumbled with a petulant pout on his face making him look rather funny.

The three of them are spending a week in Grimauld place or rather Ron and Hermione decided to join their best mate Harry in Grimauld Place while Sirius is out in muggle world trying to find a good flat for them both to live when Harry truly starts on a muggle high school.

"Worry not Ron; just show them that Gryffindor courage of yours and you'll be fine!"

"Said the ever courageous bloke who turned tail when a girl tried to snog him." Ron's cheeky grin was infectious that Harry just laughed.

"Oh you poor sod! You know that if only Cho had the right equipment-"

"Okay, fine, I get it." Ron was dramatically waving a hand before cradling his head and curled as if he just had the most traumatic experience in his life.

Harry was laughing that he had tears on his eyes while Ron continued on his whimpering acts, even Hermione resignedly put the big tome down and joined her two best mate.

She knew that the experience of the war would always be a bitter scar that they all would carry but it wouldn't serve as a hindrance for their happiness, especially Harry who had suffered enough, and she knew many people would make sure that the smiles and laughs from the emerald-eye boy would always be from true happiness.

-------------------------------

The great Headmaster of Hogwarts heaved a sigh as his gaze settled at the enchanting lake near the school. He had been contemplating the recent decision he made, he knew that deep down, the true reason for him suddenly suggesting that the in-coming 6th years are to be enrolled in a well-established muggle school is not only to further the understanding of wizards regarding the muggles.

The 6th year students are to be sent to well-known private high schools and be enrolled on said muggle school, after spending a year there, they are to make a choice whether they would want to finish their studies on the Muggle School or go back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th years and their NEWTS as well. The only setback for staying another year in the muggle school is they would be delayed a year to take their NEWTS too.

They are to be distributed in four private schools in Scotland and England, the number of currently enrolled (and alive) 6th year students is 20. They would be shuffled and would be sent to either one of the four private schools that the Ministry of Magic has a contact to.

Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself at the same time tilting his head in acknowledgement at the presence on his side.

"What seemed to be funny with the lake Headmaster?" Minerva lifted a brow in question, despite him being quite barmy sometimes; she had a deep respect to the wizened old man.

"Just some thoughts filtering through this barmy old man's mind." He answered turning a teasing wink at Professor Minerva who just coughed at her hand.

"Are you really serious about this muggle school Albus? It seemed like quite a very unwise decision to make besides it's only a few months ago that the war stopped."

"It would be quite like informal therapy for them, they are going to attend school on a relax surrounding. These kids had seen enough of the war that they can be spared from all these tenseness at least." Dumbledore said softly. "Besides, if it would be successful then we would be following the same pattern again next year and the next."

'So you say but all I can see is a petulant old man trying to protect his precious grandchild.' Minerva thought dryly but thinking maybe she too would do just the same if only so that she can protect his happiness.

"He did suffer enough, besides I think he is quite tired of me seeming to always watch over him." He said with a quirk of his lips.

Minerva just snorted in un-lady like fashion. "Some old fools meddling around aren't we?" She replied lightly pulling another chuckle from the headmaster.

"The power of boredom can do that to some." A drawl came from their backs.

"Ah Severus, you packed for the summer?" When the potion-master nodded he continued, "Well then, I guess I will be seeing you this next semester, you would be having lesser loads now that you don't have to worry about the 6th years for it is imperative for them to enrol to the schools assigned to them."

Severus Snape only gave a wry smirk, "At least I don't have to deal with Longbottom and Potter's utter idiocy."

"Now, now, Severus, be nice." The headmaster admonished lightly while Minerva sniffed but refrained from giving her retort.

Severus Snape then nodded curtly at them before taking his leave with flourish only he can manage. After a while, Minerva followed, going inside the castle where it's not ruined leaving Dumbledore again on his thought.

The wrinkles on the headmaster's head had become more apparent when he took another long sigh before lifting his left hand hidden on his long robe; almost half of his fingers had darkened already.

He knew that he had been a great contribution to Harry's suffering; he would even go and admit that he had used Harry's prophecy and pushed his own principles to the young boy but if asked, he would do just the same. He greatly care about Harry that if it's possible, he would carry the burden of the boy's prophecy but alas, he wasn't powerful enough to go against fate.

Dumbledore suddenly smiled wryly to himself, all this wistful thinking only shows how long he had lived his life.

-----------------------

End of July and the twenty 6th year students gathered at Hogwarts before going to a muggle meeting place for their crash course on all important and basic muggles such as their money, appliances, etc.

----------------------

TBC…

Next Chapter would have the appearance of the Malfoys, Blaise …..


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright intended.**

**BigNote: Anyroad, the name of the school and the places I am going to mention here is just me mind with too much caffeine. Though I actually considered putting one specific private high school where an acquaintance of mine had visited but changed me mind the last minute. **

**And talking about school, I was thinking of following the Scottish Educational System (which I think is the right thing to do) but though I did grasp the concept, there are still things that I don't understand (the reason the update had took so long), so I will be following Hogwarts style instead which is more or less the same. One of the difference though is that in PeteburghCHS, their students start their secondary at the age of 12 and since Draco et al are 16-17 here, they would be in S5 or 5****th**** year, I still am not sure with the courses offered in Access-Intermediate 2 so that would be in next chapter^_^**

**Oh and don't forget to review yeah…Thank you.**

**Some words I might be using here…**

**Mukker- friend**

**Muckle- much**

**Blootered- drunk**

**Bevy- alcohol**

**Scoosh- fizzy soft drink**

Chapter II:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas and Daphne Greengrass made their way towards platform 7 at King's Cross, the five of them all managed to draw Peteburgh Castle High, a private school located over at the just the Southside of Edinburgh. The other 6th year students are sent to the three other schools in different cities/town in England.

"Hey Harry, did Sirius tell you the address of the new house?" Ron asked curiously. He, Harry, Hermione and Daphne are going to stay with Sirius on the house he just bought while Dean decided to stay with his muggle relatives in Edinburgh.

Harry shook his head, "Though he said he'd be waiting for us at the station."

Hermione smiled amusedly, "I think he is excited about all this, I mean, he can't stop talking about it on his floo call."

"Sirius isn't the only one excited." Ron muttered while Dean and Harry both chuckled. During the last two days of their crash course, the group was then separated to four sub-groups and there they are given a background regarding their new schools and Hermione actually can't stop talking about all the muggle subjects.

They then spotted McGonagall among the muggles that are milling around the busy station, even Daphne, the quiet one, tried to smother her giggles when they saw her straight posture and very blank expression, studiously ignoring the weird glances the muggles are throwing at her and her clothing.

It seemed that the old professor had stubbornly worn her customary black robe.

"And they are always telling us to try and blend with the muggles." Daphne said softly, eyeing the muggle jeans and shirt she was wearing. She had bought a whole wardrobe of muggle clothing along with some of the purebloods who chose to go along with the ridiculous plan of the Headmaster and Ministry. She was actually glad that she was with the half-bloods and a Muggleborn; at least she won't be lost unlike the other two groups which all consist of pure-blood.

The five students then made their way towards the stoic professor; she would be the one who will accompany them on their new school.

-------------------

They finally had arrived at the Waverley Station after about four and a half ride in the train.

The five were just getting out the train when Harry was suddenly pulled on a fierce hug by Sirius who was waiting agitatedly outside.

"About time you arrive. It would have been faster if you just apparated or flood though." Sirius mumbled after patting Ron on the shoulder.

"They have to… accustom themselves to the muggle facilities as early as possible Sirius and I am actually hoping that you are to supervise their use of magic!" McGonagall said sternly albeit in a low voice as so to avoid being heard by unnecessary ears.

The Ministry had allowed the 6th year students the use of magic so long as it is really necessary and that they are not to perform with a muggle audience unless in grave danger. Though they did stress that if ever they fail to do so, not only would they be dropped from the current program but their wand would be confiscated as well as be put to trial depending on the gravity of the committed crime.

"Of course Minerva, you can trust me on that one!" Sirius said earnestly while flashing a grin at his former professor.

"That- I'm afraid I can't do. I am not sure what the headmaster was thinking when he lets you be their guardian." McGonagall said shaking her head.

Harry, Dean and Ron were all grinning while Hermione was nodding with her professor. Daphne on the other hand, was just silently following them, all she really know about the man that is suppose to be their guardian was that he was an Azkaban escapee, which isn't really good.

"Well, follow me then." Sirius said rubbing his hand together.

After a minute or two of not so silently following him, they were then showed to a parked red van. The six newly arrive paused, looked at each other, to the van then looked back at Sirius with sceptical expressions.

"Err… Is this your car Sirius? I mean, I know you drive motorbikes but…" Harry gestured towards his godfather, his emerald eyes bare with his own concern.

Sirius heaved a sigh as if disappointed from their reactions. "Harry, I didn't spend my two months here in the muggle world for nothing!" Sirius replied shaking his head before flashing them a driver license card but was once again met by a disappointing reaction as all of them look at the card blankly except maybe Hermione who is inspecting it closely.

"This, my dears" He enunciated his words by shaking the card, "is what the muggles call a driver's license card!" He finished with an arrogant smirk but then Hermione suddenly snatched the card from his hand.

"This one's fake!" Hermione stated flatly while glaring at older man.

"What? Of course it isn't fake! Hermione dear, you've obviously spend too much of your time in Hogwarts to not recognize a muggle card." Sirius said patting Hermione's hand in a consoling manner.

"It might've been a license card, and has your picture on it, but Sirius you can't possibly have gone to China to have your test?" Hermione asked in a stern voice much like McGonagall who was taking a curious look at the card.

"China? Why would I?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Because your so called 'license card' is written in Chinese letterings!"

Sirius cleared his throat, "Chinese lettering you say, love?"

"Yes Sirius, Chinese letterings!" Harry and Dean's sniggers could be heard from the background while the others just looked confusedly at the two.

"Oh, I- you know" Sirius used his point finger to gesture at Chinese letters that Hermione is currently showing him, "I thought those weird symbols were really just there, some kind of symbol the blasted muggles came up with." Sirius suddenly looked helplessly at Hermione.

"But I swear I do know how to drive that bloody car! I bloody spent a month learning that one, thought it was the same with a motorbike! I just hadn't had a bloody time to go get a proper license so I copied one, didn't know that bloody prick had a Chinese license!" Sirius finished with a sulk, obviously not feeling good that his plan had gone bad.

All of them looked sceptical again except for Harry who was feeling warm inside; he knows that Sirius had done all this just so he can be qualified as their guardian.

In the end even though, a very much hesitant group entered the car with a bouncy Sirius eager to show his driving expertise.

It was 20 minutes ride from the station, passing the busier streets and entering a more rural-like area when Sirius pulled the car to a mono-bloc driveway. They all then got out of the car and looked appreciatively at the house standing in front of them.

Even McGonagall raised a brow when she saw the steading house that Sirius bought; they were only looking from outside but she already can tell that it would be a charming one. Sirius grinned at the expressions in their faces especially when he saw a wide smile from his godson's face, it was worth all the fuss he had went through after all.

He then unlocked the house and proceeded to tour them inside. He showed them the two bedrooms located at the first floor; the two girls immediately took them, and let them take a peak at the master bedroom which he occupied. They were impressed at the spaciousness of every room and more when they learned that it all has a private shower room.

Sirius guided them back the ground floor and showed the dining/living area, to the breakfasting kitchen, the other two bedrooms and lastly out the back where a private garden greeted their eyes. What catches Ron's interest though was the extensive field.

"We can even play Quidditch here!" He said with wide eyes.

Sirius was about to agree when a very loud and stern "No Quidditch!" echoed in his ears.

"Right, you heard her boys, no Quidditch!" Sirius said instead, nodding his head while Ron, Harry and Hermione snorted. After the brief tour, everyone excused themselves to do their own business while Dean reassured Sirius that he knows where his relatives are and not to fuss about it.

Harry was about to go inside as well when Sirius called his name.

"Hey Sirius, thanks for offering the house by the way and you know voluntarily baby-sitting us." Harry said while running his hand on his hair.

"Nah, you know I'd do anything for my godson." He said smirking when he saw Harry blush, "Besides, it's not really much, I mean all this." He continued gesturing at the house.

"The house is brilliant Sirius, I mean, even if it isn't I would still love to live with you, well not that the house isn't because it really is." Harry stuttered sporting a light blush at this but still looking at Sirius earnestly.

Sirius then chuckled at his godson. He was actually glad that Harry seemed to be normal, if still a bit naïve but well, he'll soon learn. He then proceeded on ruffling the boy's hair while they both walk inside their new home.

-------------------

"Jaysus Fuck! Parkinson, will ya fuckin' shut your fuckin' clatty mouth!" Seamus shouted at the girl sitting on the field near them but soon regretted his action because it caused his head to start buzzing while Pansy just flipped her hand at him.

"I told you not to get yourself drunk last night." Blaise said at the Irish boy sitting beside him.

"Thank ye Blaise, ya'r concern is much appreciated!" Seamus just mumbled tiredly from his slump form trying hard not to go and shut the harpy's mouth with his own feet.

"Well what do you know…?" A voice trailed with a hint of amusement, both Seamus and Blaise looked up to find Draco strutting to their area.

"Malfoy, ya Bombay shitehawk! Come here and let's be miserable together!" Seamus said patting the grass beside him.

"Finnegan, please do refrain from your… crass words and in case you've forgotten **I** never do miserable." Draco drawled frowning at Seamus but nevertheless took the place beside him.

"Aye, said the 'I am god of perfec'ion' oo's very blootered with just a wee glass of whisky." Damon Harper, who was silent until then, had interjected dryly with his slight Scottish accent.

Seamus, who is still groaning, couldn't help himself from chuckling before going back to groaning again.

"Harper, I like you more if you don't open your mouth, besides am not good with bevy!" Draco replied indignantly, "And Finnegan, will you stop tha'! It's grating me ears!" He said before dropping his bag and making himself comfortable.

"Tsk, told ya to just have the scoosh."

"Shush you coward Scottish prick! Don't try and be smart now." Draco said trying to will away his bad headache. Fucking Finnegan and his fucking illegal stock of whisky, illegal for he had nicked them from their store's cellar, they even had to sneak last night so as not be caught drinking!

"I hear ya Drake… now about tonight though… Fuckin' look at that… are they the transfers?" Seamus trailed about their plans and suddenly perked up from his miserable slump.

The other three looked at where Seamus is pointing.

Blaise heard Seamus and Draco saying something but his mind stopped processing it when he recognised the six people accompanying their headmaster.

Long forgotten instinct had him searching his pocket only to remember that he had been leaving their house without it. It had been what, two years ago since he had seen the familiar face of his former professor and classmates.

'What are they doin' here of all places?' He thought, he was planning to escape the scene but he saw the muggleborn looking straight at him with wide eyes.

-----------------

A/N: hmm… still in trouble about their courses… chapters would be uploaded faster if I get some help with the courses offered on S5 in Scotland. Thank you. And yep I still don't have my license damn it…

JUST FINISHED WATCHING HARRY POTTER 6!!!! ^_^


End file.
